Emocionalmente Débil
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Llego como desesperado, pasó por recepción sin anunciar su ingreso a las plantas altas, al llegar a la sala de espera exterior se encontró con Kasumi, llorando a mares, temblando como una hoja, no pudo alcanzar a preguntar qué había pasado, tan pronto como ella lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos buscando consuelo.


Emocionalmente Débil

.

..

...

Ranma siempre se había jactado de ser fuerte, el más fuerte de todos en realidad... sin embargo cualquiera que le conociera un poco sabía que el joven tenía una fuerte debilidad.

El chico de ojos azules quien regularmente se mofaba de todo y de todos, ahora recostado en el sillón de la sala de espera del hospital, rememoraba con total nitidez una escena que pensó completamente olvidada, ya que en su momento no había sido para nada relevante e incluso le había parecido una mentira de su padre.

[[ - ¿y ahora porqué está llorando Soun?- preguntó al dejarse caer al lado de su padre en la duela con vista al estanque. Genma se engullía sin pena ni gloria unas albóndigas de pulpo y al pasar su bocado contestó observando como cerca de la posa, su viejo amigo, llorando, sostenía las manos de su hija mayor.

\- pues... al parecer, cuando Kasumi regresaba de las compras un despistado repartidor de pescado pasó muy cerca de ella, tirándole la canasta-

\- ¿solo por eso?- incrédulo siguió observando la escena frente a ellos, pues la canasta que colgaba del brazo de la muchacha parecía intacta.

\- bueno, es que Tendo lo ha tomado como que "casi la arrollan"- el hombre se alejó de su hijo quien de pronto miraba su comida, no fuera a ser que a Ranma se le ocurriera robarle a su pobre y hambriento padre

\- ¡bah!- exclamó Ranma, no solo por lo de Soun, sino también porque comprendió que Genma nunca se descuidaba cuando se trataba de comida - el tío me cae bien, pero es demasiado exagerado, llora por todo...- se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Akane y molestarla un rato, así se le pasaba el aburrimiento

\- lo creas o no... él antes no era así...- el joven prestó atención ante algo que le parecía supremamente extraño, hace seis años que vivían en el dojo y el patriarca de los Tendo, siempre había sido igual - supongo que es comprensible...-

\- ¿comprensible?-

\- luego de la muerte de su esposa, él no volvió a ser el mismo... se podría decir que su carácter no era blando… mi pobre amigo cambió mucho…-

\- ¿el tío Soun?- "preguntó" con burla, sin embargo, Genma seguía manteniendo su pose seria- ¿estamos hablando del mismo que llora cuando cree que sus hijas no lo quieren?- se mofó de nuevo levantando una ceja

\- tu no lo entiendes Ranma, aun eres muy joven... cuando tú alma recibe un golpe así... ¡oye! ¡hijo malagradecido!- gritó poniéndose de pie cuando Ranma le robó la última albóndiga metiéndola en su boca al instante

\- ¡te alentaste viejo!- le respondió desde lejos]]

Y ahí estaba ahora, viendo fijamente el techo blanco, entendiendo lo que hace meses había tomado como una tomadura de pelo, sintiendo como irónicamente tal vez era la forma en que la vida le devolvía las burlas.

\- Ranma... que bueno que ya despertaste- Tofu apareció y tomó a Ranma de la mano ayudándolo a sentarse en aquel sillón plano - toma, traje un poco de agua para ti- el joven no respondió, pero de manera robótica tomó el vaso de papel y bebió. Al terminar el agua, el recipiente se arrugó en su puño y cayó al suelo sin cuidado, mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y escondía la cara en sus manos.

\- yo... yo...- repitió pero el silenció le siguió, su mente estaba en un shock mental

\- tranquilízate Ranma, ella estará bien- animó el hombre palmeándole un poco la espalda

\- conque ya despertaste- el joven de ojos azules no volteó a ver a su cuñada - es mejor que vayas a casa- añadió sin hacer comentario alguno de lo que había pasado en terapia intensiva de aquel hospital, bastante raro en Nabiki en realidad

\- ¡no!- protestó al momento poniéndose de pie, cosa que le causo un mareo, haciendo que cayese de nuevo sentado

\- no te sobre esfuerces Ranma- dijo el esposo de Kasumi- si quieres Nabiki, pueden irse ustedes, yo me quedo- ofreció

\- no te preocupes Tofu, tú tienes tu propia clínica y apenas sacas tiempo para la familia, además ya hablé a casa, Nodoka viene en camino, ella se quedará en mi lugar, la voy a esperar, mientras, ustedes pueden adelantarse al dojo-

\- ¡no me voy a ir!- gritó Ranma cuando vio a la joven dar media vuelta para regresar a la sala interna de espera, que estaba aun más cerca de Akane

\- ¡¿quieres calmarte?!- le amonestó regresando sobre sus pasos, dio una inspiración honda para tranquilizarse ella misma y continuó yendo hasta él -mírate Ranma, estas mal, ve a casa, descansa, en el estado en el que estas ahora, no eres capaz de quedarte, no nos des más problemas- con eso último dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

.-.-.

Tofu miraba a Ranma de vez en cuando mientras regresaban en su coche al dojo Tendo, al final habían esperado a que Nodoka llegara al hospital para irse más "tranquilos", Nabiki iba dormida en el asiento trasero del auto, había tenido una larga noche.

El joven artemarcialista tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y no era a causa del sol que caía directamente en su cara, de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro suspiro profundo y a mitad de camino, tuvieron que detener el auto para que vomitara a la orilla de la calle

\- soy un estúpido...- mencionó con la frente apoyada en la guantera del auto al volver a subir con esfuerzo en el vehículo

\- es normal Ranma, fue mucha la impresión- apoyó cuando se pusieron en marcha otra vez

\- ¿que clase de idiota soy?-

\- mira, las personas a veces no estamos preparados para ciertas cosas, es una reacción natural-

\- Nabiki, mi madre y Kasumi han estado cuidando de Akane todo este tiempo, y ellas han soportado bastante bien... ¡incluso mi padre se ha quedado en el hospital una o dos veces! ¡yo soy más fuerte que él! ¡¿sabe qué?! ¡Regrese! ¡yo me quedaré con ella! ¡puedo hacerlo!

\- no haré tal cosa Ranma- habló con total calma - iremos al dojo y descansaras lo que tengas que descansar- tajó, algunos minutos después aparcaban afuera de la residencia Tendo -si te hace sentir mejor... para mi también fue muy duro cuando vi a Akane por primera vez con esas sondas y entubada-

\- usted no se desmayó...-

\- yo soy medico... - dijo quitando las llaves del auto - cuando vi que los síntomas estaban fuera de mi alcance, me temí lo peor... por otro lado- el doctor se bajó del auto y lo rodeó hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto - si mi esposa fuera quien estuviera en esa situación... créeme... tal vez yo estaría peor que tú. Nabiki, hemos llegado...- llamó a su cuñada

\- mmm...- se removió Nabiki y en automático se levantó y a propio pie entró al dojo, a diferencia de Ranma, quien tuvo que ser ayudado porque aun estaba mareado.

\- que bueno que llegaron- fueron recibidos por Kasumi - ¿Ranma... estas bien?- el joven bajo la vista al suelo y apoyándose de la pared se libero del doctor, yendo solo a su habitación - pensé que se quedaría hoy en el hospital...- con pena la chica caminó con su esposo a la cocina

\- yo ya se los había advertido- oyeron a Nabiki que terminaba un vaso de agua - ni Ranma ni papá son aptos para enfrentar esto, y espero que con lo que pasó, no se les ocurra ahora decir que papá puede verla, porque creo que a él si le da un infarto, ¿me llamas para el almuerzo? - su hermana asistió - iré a dormir un rato- diciendo esto, se retiró del lugar.

.-.

Sobre el blanco futon, Ranma se tapaba la cara con el antebrazo, le dolía horrores la cabeza, se sentía mareado y de vez en cuando le daban arcadas, aun no podía creer lo patético que era...

Hace aproximadamente un mes, había llegado un retador al dojo, bastante raro porque la fama que tenían ambos descendientes de las artes marciales era muy intimidante y mantenía a la mayoría a raya; sin embargo lo más raro era que el sujeto corpulento que se presentó a pelear no parecía tener mínima idea de técnica y hasta parecía ser torpe, además desde su llegada había cargado consigo una bolsa grande a su espalda, nadie sospechó el contenido hasta que la pelea comenzó.

Akane se había encaprichado en pelear y Ranma no vio problema en que lo hiciera así que solo se sentó al lado de la familia en la duela a observar bastante despreocupado, su prometida había acabado con peleadores mejor calificados, esto seguro sería fácil.

La pelea comenzó y como lo pronosticaban el hombre no tenía muchas cualidades, a excepción de una... era muy fuerte, y lo que traía en su bolsa, eran bolas de metal sólido de aproximadamente diez o quince centímetros de diámetro y a lo único que se dedico fue a lanzarlas a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera las lanzaba de una a una, lo hacía por montones.

La pelea no duró mucho, al final las bolas en su saco se acabaron y Akane casi tranquilamente se acercó y le noqueo en la cabeza, lo que nadie se percató y la chica no comentó fue que una de esas esferas le había alcanzado en el pecho, bajo la clavícula izquierda.

Días después la muchacha empezó a tener dificultades para respirar y a toser constantemente, luego se le presentó fiebre y escalofríos que encubrió diciendo que había resfriado, pero lo que la delató fue que en apenas dos semanas tuvo una pérdida de peso significativa. Aquel Domingo Ranma la había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación casi de un color morado por la falta de aire y tosiendo copiosamente, la tomó en brazos y en el camino a la clínica de Tofu había perdido el conocimiento.

Ranma se removió en su futon, aun sin mucha coordinación se levantó y fue al cuarto de su prometida y se recostó en la cama.

En la clínica de Tofu Akane estuvo menos de media hora, su cuñado se temía un diagnostico que era obvio estaba fuera de sus manos y llamó una ambulancia del hospital Universitario de Juntendo, que tenía uno de los mejores neumólogos de la zona; luego de haber llegado al lugar, nadie de la familia (que ya habían sido avisados) pudo entrar a verla por lo menos hasta que la estabilizaran; esa noche fue la última vez que la vio, le habían puesto una mascarilla de oxígeno y tenía puesta una intravenosa.

El diagnostico fue: Empiema Pleural. El doctor encargado dijo que gracias al reconocimiento, el problema se había desarrollado a partir de una lesión que comprometió la zona de los pulmones, ocasionando que el espacio entre el pulmón y la superficie interna de la pared torácica acumulara pus, de ahí todos los síntomas que había estado presentando.

El joven Saotome luchaba con las inmensas ganas de levantarse de las frazadas amarillas e ir corriendo hasta el hospital y quedarse ahí junto a ella, pero solo de recordar el estado en el que vio a la joven le hormigueaba el cuerpo y sentía ganas de vomitar.

Luego de que Akane fuese internada, la situación en lugar de mejorar , empeoró, y a partir de ese momento, Nabiki dijo que ni Soun ni Ranma podían entrar a verla hasta que ella se encontrara mejor, el señor Tendo se puso a llorar pero, no se opuso, por su lado Ranma solo había guardado silencio, a él, el miedo lo había dejado paralizado en cuanto escuchó "terapia intensiva".

Ranma volvió a girarse en la cama sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda, la cabeza le seguía dando vueltas.

Desde que la chica Tendo hubiese sido ingresada, habían pasado dos semanas, día tras día Ranma insistía en ir al hospital a pesar de no poder llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"No creo que sea conveniente que papá vea a Akane… no se si pueda con esto", había escuchado Ranma decir a Kasumi cuando la enfermedad de su hermana se puso peor

"Tampoco sé si sea buena idea que Ranma la vea…" añadió la señora Saotome sin saber que su hijo, escondido en el pasillo a la vuelta de la sala de espera las estaba escuchando, de alguna forma extraña, el miedo lo había invadido de nuevo, así que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por colarse, entrar a la fuerza, ni siquiera había insistido en que la familia cambiara de opinión.

Se removió en la cama y quedó boca abajo, escondiendo su cara en las almohadas que olían a ella, ¿porqué maldita sea su cuerpo había colapsado al verla? ¿Porqué no podía tener la fortaleza de su madre o de Kasumi?, ¿porqué no se había dado cuenta antes que Akane estaba mal? ¡¿porqué mierda la había dejado pelear?!, el joven dio golpes a diestra y siniestra en el colchón, todas eran preguntas sin respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Una semana más había pasado, sin embargo aunque Ranma se había recuperado, solo de pensar en la vista que había tenido de Akane le hacía querer devolver el estómago, sobre todo porque la situación de la muchacha no había cambiado en absoluto.

Ahora mismo el muchacho se encontraba en un local de comida cerca del hospital, si no podía quedarse, por lo menos le haría más fácil la estancia a quienes le estaban haciendo guardia a su prometida, en este día en particular era Kasumi. Apenas salía del establecimiento con la comida empaquetada cuando un frío le había subido por la espalda, de forma inconsciente había comenzado a correr hacía la clínica.

Llego como desesperado, pasó por recepción sin anunciar su ingreso a las plantas altas, al llegar a la sala de espera exterior se encontró con Kasumi, llorando a mares, temblando como una hoja, no pudo alcanzar a preguntar qué había pasado, tan pronto como ella lo vio, se lanzó a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

\- Ranma… oh Ranma, ella… ella estaba- hipó antes de continuar- estaba estable y de repente las maquinas se volvieron locas, y… y de pronto entraron varios médicos y enfermeras- ella volvió tomar aire- y… dijeron… dijeron…-

-¡¿qué dijeron?!- le gritó tomándola por los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara

\- ¡que era una muerte clínica!- Kasumi siguió llorando sin control en el pecho de Ranma, él por su lado, sintió un vértigo invadirle desde los pies y por todo el cuerpo, una presión descomunal en la cabeza y después… la nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- de verdad lo siento mucho señora Ono…- Ranma abrió los ojos un poco desconcertado, pero al escuchar esta última frase se levantó como resorte recordando de golpe todo, un mareo intenso lo invadió y cayó de rodillas a un metro de donde estaba Kasumi y el doctor.

\- ¡oh Dios! ¡Ranma!- la mujer corrió a su lado, al igual que el doctor y lo ayudaron a levantarse y a llegar de nuevo a los sillones donde había estado acostado

\- Akane…ella…- empezó a soltar palabras sueltas como desesperado, tratando de que le dijeran que era una broma de mal gusto lo que había pasado.

\- tranquilo muchacho, como le decía a la señora Ono, en verdad siento mucho el poco tacto del doctor Kajishima, es nuevo y en ocasiones usa expresiones médicas que no suenan nada agradables; por el momento hemos estabilizado a Akane, no voy a mentirles, ella tuvo un paro respiratorio, la situación en cuanto a la pus no es alentadora, pero esperemos que con el drene que acabamos de hacerle y los medicamentos que le administramos siga estable, solo nos queda esperar.

\- muchas gracias doctor, sentimos el desastre que hemos causado- Kasumi habló de la comida esparcida por el suelo que en algún punto Ranma había soltado

\- no se preocupen en seguida mandaré a alguien a limpiar- con una ligera inclinación de cabeza el doctor se despidió, sin embargo antes de retirarse agregó – de todas maneras, creo que deberían avisar a la familia- dijo con un semblante para nada esperanzador – por si cualquier situación se presentase- luego se retiró.

\- ¿en verdad ella está bien?- preguntó con miedo, había entendido perfectamente lo que insinuaba el doctor y no quería pensar en ello.

\- estable por el momento… solo fue un mal susto Ranma…- ella frotó su espalda para confortarlo, pero a pesar de sus palabras dijo – mmm…voy a ir a hacer una llamada- el chico volvió a asistir.

\- Akane está viva- se susurró a sí mismo para confirmarse la realidad, ella seguía mal, pero viva, pero ¿y si volvía a tener otra crisis? ¿y si la perdía? ¿qué iba a ser de él? ¿qué iba a hacer sin ella? ¿podría acaso vivir con ello?... no, inequívocamente no.

Se levantó más lento de lo que hubiese querido, aun mareado, atravesó la estancia y cruzó las puertas de cristal, recorrió el pasillo blanco y llegó a la sala de espera interna de terapia intensiva, desde ahí pudo ver el cubículo donde estaba Akane.

Ranma se acercó, conteniendo la respiración, arrastrando sus pasos, obligándose a llegar hasta el vidrio que lo separaba de aquella chiquilla terca.

\- Akane… despierta…- susurró

Su estómago se contrajo, y tuvo que respirar hondo para no tener una arcada, la visión no era mejor que la última vez. Había al menos cuatro aparatos diferentes en el espacio, una de ellas era la que expedía el tubo que entraba por su boca y la mantenía respirando, otra sonda atravesaba su vena en la delicada muñeca derecha, pero no por eso la izquierda se veía menos mallugada. Del lado izquierdo de la joven otra sonda se conectaba directamente en la piel de sus costillas, internándose en el frágil cuerpo hasta el pulmón lesionado.

El muchacho quitó su vista de ella, bajando la mirada al suelo, deteniendo una nueva arcada, intentando parar el movimiento inexistente que sentía bajo sus pies, de forma pesada cayó al suelo y recargó su espalda contra la pared, respirando agitadamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba intentando recuperarse hasta que una voz lo llamó

\- hijo…vamos muchacho… hay que salir de aquí- al parecer la familia había llegado; Genma lo jaló y pasó uno de los brazos de Ranma por sus propios hombros, así, levantó a su hijo y comenzó a andar con él hacía la salida.

\- nunca fuiste un buen padre…- Genma se notó confundido, no era un tema relacionado con la situación, Ranma siguió hablando – siempre hacías cosas sin mi consentimiento, así que solo por esta vez… ayúdame…- suplicó, el hombre del pañuelo paró el movimiento

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- llévame con ella.

\- Ranma, no estás en…-

\- por favor, llévame con ella…- pidió aferrando su mano al gi del señor, el hombre accedió al ver el profundo dolor en los ojos de su primogénito, además si Akane moría, situación que veían cada vez más nítida, su hijo debía poder despedirse de ella.

Genma le ayudó a ponerse la bata y se la abrochó e hizo lo mismo con las botas y guantes de tela, el cubre bocas y el gorro, requisitos para entrar hasta donde estaba la cama, luego de prepararse el mismo, ayudó a Ranma y lo dejó justo al lado de la cama de la muchacha.

\- Akane… despierta- repitió tomando su fría mano- despierta por favor…- nada pasó, Ranma le frotó la mano, ¡como deseaba poder abrazarla en ese momento! Seguro Akane se sonrojaría ante el inesperado contacto. Ranma sonrió imaginando aquello, y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que habían muchas cosas que nunca habían hecho, cosas que nunca se dijeron y cosas que nunca expresaron, ¿y si ya no volvía a tener la oportunidad para hacer todo aquello?

Ranma mordió su labio inferior aguantando sus propios sentimientos, movió sus manos y acarició su mejilla con mucho cuidado

\- la primera vez que te vi…- empezó sin importarle que Genma estuviera ahí- pensé que eras la chica más bonita que había visto… y cundo pasó lo del baño… bueno yo…- sonrió un poco - tú no tienes idea de lo celoso que soy, en verdad Akane, deberías de parar de sonreírle a tanta gente. Yo creo que eres sumamente inteligente y talentosa, y si a veces te llamo tonta y torpe es porque es un intento desesperado para que nadie más lo note; y cuando pasó lo de Jusenkyo me prometí que no volveríamos a pasar por un episodio así… y míranos… creo que esto es…- Genma no se sorprendió mucho cundo lo vio con la frente pegada al colchón, escondiendo como sus sentimientos fluían de sus ojos.

\- no quiero decírselo papá… no quiero despedirme- su padre se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del joven – todas las mañanas espero que ella sea quien me despierte… sentarme junto a ella en el desayuno, caminar con ella a cualquier lado, pelear con ella, pelear por ella, hablar con ella, reír, mirar el cielo, dar clases, comer, todo, ella es todo…-

\- hijo… debes decírselo a ella.

\- no… es como dejarla ir- él seguía hablando con su cara en el colchón- es como decirle que lo acepto, ¡y no lo estoy aceptando!-

\- Ranma tranquilo

\- ¡no lo acepto Akane!

\- ¡Ranma!

\- ¡mierda Akane debes recuperarte!

\- ¡cálmate Ranma!

\- ¡eres una marimacho obstinada! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!- Genma lo tomó de los brazos y comenzó a jalarlo a la salida

\- ¡déjame en paz viejo!-

\- Ranma tranquilízate- el joven sintió otro par de manos sujetándolo y arrastrándolo a la salida era un enfermero que se había unido a la causa

\- ¡quiero quedarme!- forcejeó más fuerte

\- iré por ayuda- dijo el hombre, y al momento que salía Tofu ingresaba y se sumaba a la batalla de sacar al chico de ahí

\- tenemos que irnos Ranma

\- ¡todos ustedes en verdad creen que ella se ira! ¡pero ella va a despertar! ¡Akane!- el enfermero regresó con otro compañero y un doctor más, en total ya eran cinco hombres tratando de controlar a Ranma, eso hasta que el doctor de turno pinchó la piel del muchacho, le había administrado un sedante.

\- Akane…- dijo lentamente cayendo a la inconsciencia, mientras un pitido de alarma se escuchaba en la habitación y Ranma dejaba de ser el centro de atención – Akane…- la volvió a llamar mientras veía como rodeaban el cuerpo de la joven le abrían la bata y le daban reanimación manual…

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Ranma se encontraba sentado en las tablas que daban al estanque, era un día tranquilo, hoy no tenía responsabilidades pendientes así que se dio el lujo de disfrutar de aquella mañana.

De pronto el portón de la entrada se escuchó, y unos pasos bien conocidos se fueron acercando hasta llegar tras de él

\- pensé que no te levantarías hasta tarde-

\- igual yo pero…- su frase quedo en el aire, al darse la vuelta su visión había recaído en las rodillas femeninas, las cuales estaban raspadas - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

\- ¿de qué?- preguntó ella, pero antes de que el volviera a responder ya la había cargado y la llevaba a la planta alta

\- ¡Ranma!- sorprendida, la canasta que llevaba en sus manos había caído a la duela del salón.

\- no te muevas- le ordenó al ponerla en la cama y salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que había entrado - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó nuevamente a su regreso con el botiquín en las manos, sentado a su lado, curando las rodillas heridas.

\- no fue nada importante…

\- Akane…-

\- exageras demasiado…-

\- o me dices o saldré a investigarlo por mi cuenta

\- un repartidor en bicicleta no vio por donde iba hasta que ya estaba a un metro de mi, ¿contento?- Ranma levantó la vista a su rostro con una mirada casi incrédula, extrañamente un recuerdo del pasado había inundado su mente

/cuando Kasumi regresaba de las compras un despistado repartidor de pescado pasó muy cerca de ella, tirándole la canasta de las compras/

\- mierda- masculló Ranma

\- ¿qué?- preguntó confundida

\- nada solo… ¿has oído ese dicho sobre "cae más pronto un hablador que un cojo"- sonrió burlón de lado mientras seguía curando- creo que no volveré a burlarme de las personas

\- ¿de que hablas?-

\- de nada ¿podrías reconocer al repartidor si lo vuelves a ver?- dijo regresando al tema.

\- no

\- ¿qué repartía?

\- no sé…- dijo levantando los hombros y mirando al techo

\- estas mintiendo, dime quien era el zopenco-

\- ¿qué? ¿lo quieres golpear como al señor que me empujó en el supermercado? ¿o como aquel que me tiró el botellín de agua por accidente? ¿o como ese otro que…-

\- ya entendí…- le cortó en seco

\- te preocupas demasiado…

\- tu no entiendes… no entiendes nada-

\- ¿Qué es lo que no…- ella fue interrumpida de nuevo pero por otra vocecilla

\- ¡mamá ya tengo hambre!-

\- ya voy cielo- ella se levantó – y nada de golpear gente- le advirtió a su esposo.

\- no lo prometo-

\- ¿alguien se metió contigo mamá?- preguntó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido

\- ufff… eres igual a tu padre- se quejó la mujer a lo lejos.

Ranma sonrió, había criado bien a su hijo, en realidad a todos sus hijos, y al verse solo y prometerse encontrar a ese repartidor sonrió aun más al tiempo que repetía.

\- no lo prometo…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- El hospital de Juntendo es uno de los más reconocidos en Tokyo.

\- Neumólogo es un doctor especializado en enfermedades del aparato respiratorio.

\- Empiema es básicamente una acumulación de pus.

\- La muerte clínica es cuando no hay signos vitales, sin embargo, hay posibilidad de una reanimación.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

3 de Diciembre, ya sé que he estado subiendo atrasado en horas pero esta historia sigue siendo del 3, ufff.

Sobre la temática, no sé, me apetecía algo más dramático, pero ya saben que no podría separar a eso dos, además siempre me ha parecido que Ranma cuida demasiado de Akane, lo cual se me hace muy lindo.

Esta historia está basada en una experiencia personal, una persona muy cercana a mi, cayo enfermo con altas temperaturas al ver a uno de nuestros seres queridos estaba lleno de aparatos de hospital, y se supone que él es el fuerte de la familia, pero es una respuesta psicosomática normal... ¿quien lo diría?

Y bueno de nuevo gracias por seguir conmigo, especialmente a:

\- kariiim

\- Juany Rdz

\- Twilight Pattinson

\- Ranma84

\- Hatsuhana

\- Btaisho

\- hinatacris

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- saotomedgo

\- abi Saotome

\- azzulaprincess

\- Giannaluz

\- Felucius

\- Llek BM

\- ANGeux

\- kioh

Sin más por el momento, nos vemos mañana (espero ^u^!)

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
